<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicely Wrapped by softyjseo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196388">Nicely Wrapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo'>softyjseo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dance crew, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, johnny is whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has always been phenomenal at giving gifts, for some reason. </p><p>Whenever a birthday approaches, he just comes up with an idea and goes with it. The recipient is always more than happy with their gift, even if Johnny deemed the gift too little for his friend. It seems to be a natural talent of Johnny’s, just something that he is good at no matter what, and Johnny has carried it around as his superpower all his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Under The Mistletoe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicely Wrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaah prompter!! i hope you like this little story! It's not too long, not too short hehe. Perfectly pocket-sized. I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year, and i hope 2021 will treat you the way you deserve to be treated: with love. </p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny has always been phenomenal at giving gifts, for some reason. </p><p>Whenever a birthday approaches, he just comes up with an idea and goes with it. The recipient is always more than happy with their gift, even if Johnny deemed the gift too little for his friend. It seems to be a natural talent of Johnny’s, just something that he is good at no matter what, and Johnny has carried it around as his superpower all his life. </p><p>It’s how he ends up sitting across from Lee Taeyong in one of the student cafes on campus, both of them holding onto their mugs. Johnny’s is filled with his usual coffee order — americano with a shot of caramel, don’t ask— while Taeyong’s is filled with steaming hot chocolate, tiny marshmallows floating within. </p><p>It suits Taeyong, Johnny thinks. He doesn’t know Taeyong all that well, only knows him through mutual friends and some hang-outs they have both gone to in the past year, but Johnny does know that Taeyong is sweet to the core and kind to everyone he comes across. According to Doyoung, one of their mutual friends, almost too kind. </p><p>It also suits the current weather situation outside. The wind has picked up significantly ever since Johnny left his dorm this morning and it serves for cold, cutting weather. The sun is nowhere in sight and Johnny is pretty sure it will rain soon, but he tries not to think about that. Johnny doesn’t mind the cold all that much, having grown up in Chicago and all, but he prefers the summer. </p><p>Although, Johnny’s favorite holiday is in the winter months. Johnny loves Christmas, loves the spirit it comes with, and that’s also one of the reasons why Taeyong has probably asked him to come and meet him here. Johnny is wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, for crying out loud, and it’s only November. </p><p>“So,” Johnny says, shifting in his seat slightly. He swallows, turning his head to look outside for a split second before turning back to look at Taeyong. Johnny doesn’t know Taeyong all that well, but if there is one thing Johnny does know it’s that Taeyong is adorable and stunningly <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>Johnny has had this conversation before. Not so much in his head, of course, but with his roommate Kun. Johnny figured Kun was level-headed enough and that he would be free to spew his admiration about Taeyong’s looks and eyes — god, his eyes. Johnny could look at them for <em>hours</em>— but all he had gotten was a loud laugh and a beer handed to him. Kun had been no help whatsoever, so Johnny just kept his thoughts about Taeyong to himself. Kun and Taeyong are quite good friends now, after months of spending time together because of Yuta, and so Johnny has grown terrified of Kun letting something slip. </p><p>He wouldn’t in good conscience do that, but Johnny knows what a drunk Kun can do. He only has to ask Hendery about that, which makes him shiver at the thought. </p><p>“Why are we here, exactly?” Taeyong’s text message had been cryptic at best, only consisting of a few words as if greatly stressed, and Johnny has never been one to say no to anyone, even if he isn’t sure why he is being asked to help. </p><p>Taeyong groans, “Because I’m an idiot.” </p><p>Johnny raises an eyebrow. He hadn’t seen that coming, at all. “Sure, alright. Why though?” </p><p>“I haven’t started christmas shopping yet.” </p><p>Johnny coughs, “It’s not even December yet, Taeyong.”</p><p>However, Johnny can’t exactly say he is all that surprised. Taeyong is known for wanting everything to be finished on time, and he prefers for things to be done weeks before they are supposed to be handed in. Taeyong is the type of person to finish an assignment two weeks before the deadline and then proceed to stress until the deadline passes, even though he has definitely aced it. </p><p>Johnny sighs inwardly. He says he doesn’t know a lot about Taeyong, but perhaps he has been watching far too much and listening a little too well whenever Taeyong talks. </p><p>“That’s besides the point. I have only three and a half weeks left to find the perfect gifts for our friends, and you know I suck at them.” Johnny feels like that is a statement he should protest, but he can’t exactly bring himself to. For his last birthday, Taeyong gave Johnny a book about coffee. Which, in itself was thoughtful considering the fact that Johnny truly loves coffee, but it was a recipe book on how to make all sorts of different coffees and with Johnny’s standard coffee machine, those are all quite impossible to brew. </p><p>Taeyong thinks about the gifts he wants to give, but somehow always misses the point ever so slightly. Johnny thinks it’s endearing, but he doubts that comment would help Taeyong in the long run. </p><p>So, he sighs before taking a sip of his coffee. “And you want my help?”</p><p>Johnny has already agreed to Taeyong’s silent question in his mind, despite the towering doom of second term finals coming closer and closer, but he pushes those away. He has a good chance of passing all of his tests even if he doesn’t study, so Johnny decides right there and then that he will help Taeyong gather presents for their friends. </p><p>Taeyong nods, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. When he moves the mug away from his face Johnny can see a small droplet of chocolate in the corner of Taeyong’s lip, but before he can say something about it Taeyong cleans it off with a quick lap of his tongue. Johnny closes his eyes, willing his thoughts not to go into a different direction. </p><p>“I would love your help, actually.” </p><p>Johnny nods, the prospect of spending more time with Taeyong making his heart jump. He has always wanted to spend more time with the other boy, but has never been able to ask him to hang-out, or grab a cup of coffee together. They haven’t spent a lot of time together, just by themselves, and Johnny is excited to make it happen. “Of course. Who are we getting gifts for?” </p><p>Taeyong clears his throat before looking down at his left hand. “Well — it’s technically not just our friends. We — I want to get presents for the entire club.” </p><p>Johnny feels his jaw drop, his muscles going slack for the slightest of seconds, before he finds it in himself to close his mouth again. He blinks, swallowing the last taste of coffee, before opening his mouth to speak. “Everyone?”</p><p>Everyone equals twenty-one people, excluding Taeyong and Johnny himself. The dance crew they are in — the name is still up for debate, but most agree with ‘New Technology’ for now — consists of twenty-three members, ranging from first years to last years — Johnny, Kun, Yuta, Taeyong and Taeil — and if Taeyong really wants to get everyone a gift, he is right to be stressed about it. </p><p>“Yeah.” Taeyong sighs, groaning. “You must think I’m insane.” </p><p>Johnny snorts, shaking his head. “I think it’s sweet, actually. But, the stress makes more sense now.” </p><p>Johnny wasn’t going to give everyone a present, but now that Taeyong mentions it, he can’t exactly decide on who he should give a present and who he shouldn’t. He might not hang out with everyone the same amount, but he does like all of them and cares for them. Perhaps he should offer his help if Taeyong puts his name on the presents as well. </p><p>“Well — yeah. Twenty two is a lot of people.” </p><p>“Two?” Johnny asks, raising an eyebrow. “Did we get a new member I don’t know about?” </p><p>Taeyong scoffs, shaking his head. “I’m not excluding you.” </p><p>Johnny tips his mug at Taeyong with a small shake of his head. “I’m helping you on two conditions.” </p><p>Taeyong raises an eyebrow. “And those are?” </p><p>Johnny swallows down the comment of how cute Taeyong looks when he is curious, and instead puts his mug back down. “One; you put my name on the presents, and two; you let me buy you a gift too.” </p><p>Taeyong giggles, the sound angelic to Johnny’s ears, before he nods. “Deal.” </p><p>“Good. Now — did you have any ideas? Or are we starting from scratch?” </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, Johnny learns three days later, they are not starting from complete scratch. He has more tabs open on his phone than he has ever had in his entire life, Taeyong’s constant stream of ideas completely clogging his text messages. His phone hasn’t been this busy ever since the groupchat of the crew was created around a year ago, and while Johnny likes the fact that he now has a reason to constantly text Taeyong, the gift ideas can get quite overwhelming. </p><p>Johnny sighs to himself, slouching on his desk chair, and rubs at his eyes. He’s tired from an entire day of lectures and a dance meet with half of the crew right after, and Johnny wants nothing more than to swivel his chair around and fall head first into his bed. He knows, though, that his hair is still slightly wet from his shower and if he wants to look somewhat normal tomorrow, he will either have to blow dry it or wait until it is slightly less damp. </p><p>Johnny turns his eyes away from where he had been looking at his computer screen to where his phone is laying on his desk, the screen black for now. Taeyong had been giddy all throughout practice, earning him a few odd stares from a few of the members, and Johnny genuinely hopes that Taeyong won’t accidentally tell the entire crew about his plans to buy them all a gift. </p><p>Which is insane in itself, Johnny realizes. Taeyong is a college student like the rest of them and even though he makes a good buck with how he models for a few fashion brands on Instagram, Johnny knows for a fact that buying twenty three presents doesn’t come cheap. Even if you are sharing the cost with someone else. </p><p>But, Johnny supposes Taeyong already knows that, and won’t listen to him if he tries to reason with Taeyong about their budget. Because, as it stands, they don’t have one. Taeyong’s gift ideas have, so far, ranged from cheap little trinkets to pairs of sneakers, and Johnny wonders how exactly Taeyong has managed to give anyone a present, ever. </p><p>Johnny can hear Kun moving around in the dorm, can hear pots and pans being moved around, and he groans in delight. Kun’s cooking is the absolute best — Johnny would never tell him that, though— and Johnny honestly can’t believe he was tempted to go to sleep without some deliciousness in his stomach. </p><p>Before he can get up from his chair, though, his phone lights up and a soft ‘ding’ echoes through Johnny’s quiet room, and he is forced to focus on that instead. </p><p>
  <strong>From: Taeyong</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ur gonna laugh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But i made a spreadsheet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>docs.google.com/gift-spreadsheet</em>
</p><p>Johnny’s eyes widen and he chuckles, shaking his head. He should have seen this coming, really. He had sent Taeyong a few links here and there as well, during the day, and he isn’t surprised to find out that they are in the spreadsheet when he opens it, the entire spreadsheet neatly decorated with small christmas trees and even a drawing of a present, wrapped and all. Johnny knows that Taeyong has most likely gotten that off of google images, but he can’t help and be endeared. </p><p>
  <strong>To: Taeyong</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You are insane</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that’s very smart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yes, im laughing</em>
</p><p>Johnny pockets his phone in his sweatpants before letting out another chuckle, making his way out of his small bedroom and into their cramped kitchen and living space. He sees Kun moving around in their tiny kitchen, and he laughs. </p><p>“Everything good?” Kun merely raises his head from where he had been bent down to grab something out a lower cabinet and looks at Johnny before turning back to the stove, leaving Johnny to drop himself onto the couch and take out his phone. </p><p>“How’s the present hunt going?” </p><p>Johnny splutters, dropping his phone on the couch and whipping his head around to look at Kun with a frown on his face. “How do you—”</p><p>“Taeyong sucks at lying.” </p><p>Johnny throws his head back with a groan. “He wasn’t supposed to say anything.” </p><p>Kun scoffs, “He told me how you two are spending more time together and when I asked why he just — straight up told me.” </p><p>The fact that Taeyong is eagerly telling everyone that Johnny and him are talking more makes butterflies go crazy in Johnny’s stomach, but he shoves them down. He should really teach Taeyong how to keep his mouth shut. “There’s no way we’re going to keep this a secret.” </p><p>Kun shrugs, “Christmas will just come early this year— if Taeyong has any say in it.” </p><p>“To answer your question; it’s going absolutely nowhere so far. Taeyong has made a spreadsheet, though.” Johnny forgoes commenting on Kun’s declaration and instead unlocks his phone, holding it out for Kun to see. The suggestion Taeyong had made for Kun’s present isn’t on the screen, and Johnny really doesn’t care if Kun sees it or not anyway. It’s not like they are going to end up giving Kun an apron and a recipe book. </p><p>Kun is in school for food and nutrition, Johnny is sure he would like to have something not related to that for Christmas. </p><p>“A spreadsheet?” Kun chuckles, drying his hands on a rag before he takes the few steps to where Johnny is sitting on the couch, reaching over to look at Johnny’s phone. He raises an eyebrow after a few seconds, turning his head to look at Johnny instead. </p><p>“You’re not going to give Renjun a pair of new sneakers, are you? He has brand new ones already.” </p><p>Johnny scoffs, shaking his head. “Of course not. Taeyong just — “</p><p>“Sucks at giving gifts.” </p><p>Johnny feels like he should fight that comment, his need to protect Taeyong bubbling up in his throat, but Kun is right. Taeyong is sweet and tries incredibly hard, and while the sentiment is all that matters when one gives someone else a gift, they should also be useful. And that’s what Taeyong seems to forget sometimes. </p><p>“He doesn’t suck, he just— “</p><p>“He means well.” Kun says before turning back around and walking back to the stove, stirring something inside the pot. It smells good, and Johnny really doesn’t know what he did to deserve a roommate with such good cooking skills. If Kun had been single, Johnny is sure he would have fallen for him and his many, many qualities a long time ago.</p><p>As it stands, though, Ten has snatched Kun up and doesn’t plan on letting go anytime soon. Not that Kun seems to want that, either. Johny caught them looking at apartments the other day, for after they graduate, and while Johnny will certainly miss living with his best friend, he knew from the very beginning that living with Kun wasn’t going to be forever. </p><p>Besides, if Johnny plays his cards well, maybe he will get somewhere with Taeyong this month. Far enough to at least ask him out on a date, Johnny hopes. </p><p>“He does, otherwise he wouldn’t have come up with a plan such as this.” Johnny says, pocketing his phone again. He knows he has a few assignments waiting for him in his room, but he doesn’t really want to think about that right now. Instead, he stays seated on the couch and looks through their window, the city of Seoul stretching out behind the glass. </p><p>“True. This reminds me to buy my gift for Ten.” </p><p>Johnny chuckles, “What are you getting him?”</p><p>Kun shrugs, “Don’t know yet. What would you get him?”</p><p>Johnny scoffs, shaking his head and having to restrict himself from throwing a pillow at his best friend. “I’m not santa’s helper! One is enough.” </p><p>Kun chuckles, “Okay fine, but do you have any suggestions?” </p><p>Johnny groans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Ten likes jewelry and tattoos, but you can’t really give someone a tattoo. Ten also has a love for elephants, for some reason, and he is a phenomenal dancer. “He was talking about a bracelet the other day during lunch.” </p><p>Kun hums, “That could work. What bracelet was it?” </p><p>Johnny scoffs once more. “Once again, not santa’s helper! But I think it was a Pandora one. Now leave me alone.” </p><p>“Excuse me, I’m making your dinner.” Kun comments, turning around and pointing a spoon in Johnny’s direction. He sighs, rubbing at one of his temples. </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“I could give him a bracelet and something else. Maybe a plushie or something.” Ten may only be a few months younger than Kun is, but the man has a love for plushies. Not that Johnny has any right to talk, really; his bedroom at home is filled with his very own plushies, and he has two or three in his bedroom at this very moment. </p><p>“Wrap the bracelet around the trunk of the elephant plushie.” </p><p>Kun gasps, “How did you know I was thinking about an elephant?”</p><p>Johnny smiles at Kun and knows it is a smug one from the way Kun narrows his eyes, and he shrugs. “Intuition.” </p><p>“Oh fuck off with your intuition.” </p><p>“Alright, my willingness to help you with a gift is now completely gone.” Johnny says, knowing full well that he is joking and that he would even help Kun buy a present for his parents if he asked, because that’s just the type of person Johnny has become. </p><p>“I already have your idea, anyway.” Kun retorts, and Johnny pretends to groan in annoyance before getting up from the couch and walking toward Kun, reaching over to grab two plates and look into one of the pans. </p><p>“On second thought; I love you and I will help you.” Johnny says at the sight of his favorite food in the pan, making Kun shake his head and chuckle. </p><p>“Men. So easy to please.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny has never, in his entire life, gotten so many links to so many different websites. He sees the weirdest things from Taeyong, from a simple candle that smells like cherry blossoms for Yuta — tacky, Johnny knows — to a new monitor for Donghyuck, who Johnny knows has just recently purchased a set of two so he doesn’t need any. </p><p>The spreadsheet Taeyong has made keeps growing and growing, and despite all of that Johnny hasn’t seen Taeyong apart from the dance meetings they have. He hasn’t seen Taeyong in private ever since Taeyong invited him to the cafe to ask him for help, and while Johnny understands Taeyong is busy with his own finals and, apparently, the biggest gift hunt of his life, he can’t help but feel like he wants to spend more time with the other. </p><p>Kun has started calling him a whining puppy and it’s only been a week or so, and Johnny thinks that if he genuinely can’t get over this stupid crush he has on Taeyong or somehow get Taeyong to like him, he will go out on New Years Eve and fuck the first person who shows even a sliver of interest. </p><p>That’s how insane Johnny is going, with the little hearts Taeyong always sends and the stupid emoji with the ridiculous big eyes. The emoji reminds Johnny of when Taeyong’s eyes grow that big, and every time Taeyong uses it Johnny feels his heart jump in his chest. It’s ridiculous, so his friends keep reminding him, and Johnny <em>really </em>needs to get his shit together. </p><p>Because, at first, Johnny could admire Taeyong from afar. They were casual friends, not around each other much apart from in the practice room and when their friends hang out together and they both join, and now they are properly talking and Johnny has gotten to know Taeyong better, and while it is both wonderful and equally terrifying, Taeyong is a beautiful human being with a heart of gold, and that is something Johnny can’t get over. </p><p>Or around.</p><p>Because, as it stands, Taeyong is one of the nicest people Johnny has ever met, if not the nicest, and Johnny is anything but. Hell, back in Chicago he sometimes stole cigarettes from the shop because his friends needed some. Taeyong would never do such a thing, would feel too guilty even though Walmart is a multi-millionaire establishment and really won’t miss one pack of cigarettes. </p><p>Taeyong is kind, beautifully and infinitely so, and it warms Johnny’s heart to the core. The fact that he is trying so hard for his friends is a wonderful example of it all, and Johnny is weirdly proud of being part of it. </p><p>Well, he is supposed to be part of it, but so far he really hasn’t had a chance to properly sit down and think about what each of their members wants or needs. He knows Jisung needs new dancing shoes, but it feels almost too predictable to do that. Shotaro, Yuta’s little brother, has a love for plushies and Johnny has managed to sneak in a link to an otter plushie in the spreadsheet, but apart from that he really hasn’t added much to Taeyong’s big project. </p><p>“You look down in the dumps.” Yuta says after handing Johnny his coffee, before taking a sip of his own. Johnny frowns, turning his head to look at himself in the reflection of the window.</p><p>“I look normal.” Johnny has worked very hard — three years of college — to get his sleeping schedule just right for him, and so he has lost the ‘I haven’t slept in three weeks’ look he carried all through middle and high school. He is proud of managing it, and so he takes great offense to Yuta’s words. </p><p>Not really, but Yuta doesn’t need to know that. </p><p>“Your face does, sure, but your expression doesn’t.” Yuta studies psychology and Johnny has had to sit through many, many rants about different topics regarding a human’s expression and how the changes may affect their mood and such, and while Johnny loves Yuta as a friend and as his personal ball of energy that never seems to run out, he doesn’t want one in the middle of a coffee shop when the lunch rush is about to start.  </p><p>“Yuta—” </p><p>“Fine, fine. I won’t say anything. I know it’s about Taeyong, anyway.” </p><p>Johnny merely raises an eyebrow. “How did you know?” </p><p>Yuta huffs, as if offended at the mere thought that Johnny would think Yuta didn’t know everything that goes on in their group of friends. “Kun came by when I was at Sicheng’s and Lucas’ place.” </p><p>Johnny groans. He will have to tell Kun to not tell everyone about Taeyong’s project, or else Taeyong would never forgive him. He presses his mouth into a thin line, and Yuta chuckles. “He merely said you are a puppy with a crush, nothing more. Although, I am very curious now.” </p><p>Kun really needs to stop comparing Johnny to a puppy every time Johnny does as much as pouting, but he supposes it’s meant to be a nice nickname. He has been compared to a Golden Retriever before, and Johnny quite likes those dogs. “I won’t tell. Taeyong made me.” </p><p>Yuta raises an eyebrow. “Made you do what?” </p><p>Johnny groans, rolling his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee. It’s still a bit too hot, but Johnny doesn’t mind. He savors the warmth, for it is getting colder outside with every passing hour it seems, and Johnny much prefers warmth and coziness over harsh winds and cold weather. </p><p>“Nothing. Aren’t you late for something?” </p><p>Yuta shakes his head, “Don’t have classes all afternoon. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” </p><p>“Can’t you go bother Mark or something?” </p><p>Yuta laughs before moving forward, leading the way out of the coffee shop. Johnny follows after him, the cafe filling up with more and more students, and the second they are outside Johnny already regrets leaving despite the said crowd. It’s far too cold and he hadn’t brought the correct jacket to wear. </p><p>“Mark has classes, unlike us last years.”</p><p>Johnny chuckles, taking another sip of his coffee as they start walking. The dorm buildings are close by, the last year-student apartments even closer, and Johnny can’t wait to lay down on his bed and watch a movie, or something. </p><p>“Anyway,” Yuta begins before Johnny has even swallowed his sip, “you and Taeyong would be cute.” </p><p>Johnny nearly spits the remainder of his sip out onto the pavement, letting out a loud cough before closing his eyes. “Can you not?” </p><p>“What?” Yuta says, laughing. “You guys would be adorable! All cute height differences and shit.” </p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes, “Yeah, because that’s what I want.”</p><p>Yuta whines, “Oh come on, hyung. You know just as much as I do that you think Taeyong is fucking adorable.” </p><p>Johnny sighs, and he decides to admit defeat. “Fine, fine.” </p><p>Yuta just gives him the same Cheshire grin he gives Mark when he wants something, or Sicheng when the other instigates a hug for once, and Johnny groans. “It’s good you two are spending more time together.”</p><p>Johnny barely has the mind to not push Yuta’s wiggling eyebrows off of his face, and he laughs. “Do you think he likes me?” </p><p>Yuta huffs, shaking his head. “We have all seen the way Taeyong looks at you, Johnny. He wants to climb you like a tree but also hold your hand in public.”</p><p>Johnny flushes, nearly dropping his coffee. “You’re a menace.” </p><p>Yuta shrugs, “Just the way you like me.” </p><p>Johnny says his goodbye to Yuta when they walk past his dorm-building, and Yuta sends him on his way with an overexaggerated wink that has Johnny laughing and shaking his head. But, Johnny finds, when he keeps walking toward his own building, he can’t really stop thinking about Yuta’s words.</p><p>Taeyong is a friendly, affectionate and clingy person. He has been since Johnny got to know him during freshman orientation and, if Johnny has to believe Doyoung — Taeyong’s childhood best friend — he has always been that way. When Taeyong dances he is all sharp lines and intense stares, but they all know what lies beyond that, how Taeyong crumbles on the slightest amount of affection and how they are all more than willing to give it to him.</p><p>But, Johnny realizes as he toes his shoes off after closing the front door, Taeyong’s affection is different, now. Not necessarily with the rest of the crew, as far as Johnny knows, but if he thinks about it, Taeyong’s way of showing affection toward Johnny has changed. Johnny used to receive hugs from Taeyong the same way everyone else did. Now, though, Taeyong will hold Johnny closer a tad longer, sometimes even wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck instead of his back, and Johnny finds himself standing in his living room, one hole in his sock and his empty coffee cup in one hand while his phone in the other, realizing that Taeyong may perhaps think Johnny is pretty cute, too.</p><p>It makes butterflies erupt in Johnny’s stomach, and he sighs to himself. Perhaps he should just take the plunge, dive in deep and ask Taeyong on a date. Then again, if Taeyong declines, things might get awkward within their portion of the crew. Johnny doesn’t want to ruin their six months with the crew just because he wants to kiss Taeyong and hold him close, perhaps fuck him silly if Taeyong allows him to. </p><p>“You’re an idiot.” He whispers to himself, putting his cup down on the bar that separates the kitchen from the living area. Kun will probably yell at him for it, but Johnny finds he doesn’t care as he makes his way into his room, his mind already coming up with several ideas. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny doesn’t get time to execute his idea, however, as Taeyong drags him out to several shops and malls a few days later, using their saturday off as the perfect time to get at least twelve crew members their christmas presents. It’s batshit crazy and when they started Johnny had been fully convinced that they wouldn’t succeed, but when Taeyong suggests taking a coffee break Johnny scans all the bags he is holding, and realizes that they are almost seventy five percent done, and he declares that Taeyong is an absolute legend.</p><p>In his head, of course. </p><p>“I’ll order, alright? You sit down.” Johnny says, putting the several bags he is holding down on the ground underneath the table Taeyong had managed to grab, and Taeyong hums, nodding. </p><p>“Could you get me a hot chocolate, please?” Johnny nods before turning around, leaving Taeyong to sit at their table while he tries to get through the busy coffee shop. They are in a mall a few bus stops away from campus, so Johnny isn’t entirely familiar with the lay-out of the cafe. The register is easy to spot, though, and Johnny joins the line. </p><p>When he turns his head to look at where Taeyong is sitting, he spots Taeyong looking at him as well. It’s for a split second and when Johnny turns back to look at the person in front of him he is convinced he is making things up, but he can feel his neck start to itch after a few more seconds, and he smiles to himself. </p><p>Johnny orders their drinks and moves to the side to wait for them, taking his phone out of his pocket to pass the time. Their group-chat is exploding with messages, as always, and Johnny has a few from both Yuta and Kun, both ridiculous emojis. Before Johnny can wonder about their age, however, he hears his name being called and pockets his phone once more. </p><p>“Here you are.” Johnny says when he arrives back at their table, putting Taeyong’s hot chocolate down next to him. Taeyong jumps slightly, clearly focused on something on his phone, and Johnny fights the urge to coo at the way Taeyong’s eyes are now open wide, resembling a deer in headlights. </p><p>Johnny wonders what Taeyong was doing before he arrived, but decides against asking. “So, how are we doing with the presents?” </p><p>Johnny watches Taeyong put his phone down, his small hands wrapping around his mug instead, and he smiles. “Uh — well — we have nine gifts now, so we’re doing pretty good.” </p><p>Before Johnny can correct Taeyong and say that they have eight, Taeyong pulls out a small notebook and opens it on a page Johnny can see, even from this distance, is completely filled with small scribbles and a long list of things Johnny can’t quite read. Taeyong seems to study the list for a second before taking out a pen and scratching some things off, a sigh leaving his lips. “Actually, we have eight. If we don’t count the cologne we ordered for Taeil, that is.” </p><p>Johnny hums. Cologne is a pretty tame gift and at first Taeyong had been against it, but when Johnny explained that the cologne Taeil uses is the same one his grandpa used to use before passing away, Taeyong seemed to be on board. “We’re doing pretty good then, I reckon. Christmas is still three weeks away.” </p><p>Taeyong nods, closing the notebook but not putting it back just yet. “I just hope they’ll like the gifts.” </p><p>Johnny huffs, shaking his head. He raises his mug to his lips, the coffee just a tad too hot to drink comfortably, but Johnny doesn’t mind. It burns as it goes down his throat, and he watches Taeyong stir his whipped cream into his hot chocolate. He looks adorable in his poofy winter coat, a soft pink beanie covering the biggest part of his black hair, and Johnny wants nothing more than to reach over and thumb the small bit of whipped cream away from the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, but he resists the urge to.</p><p>Either he has to get his shit together and ask Taeyong out already, or take up Kun’s suggestion to sit on his own hands whenever he is around Taeyong. Johnny can’t help but want to hold Taeyong’s smaller hand in his, and perhaps Yuta had been right when he mentioned how cute their height difference would be. </p><p>Taeyong is the perfect height for forehead kisses if Johnny bends his knees a little bit, and Johnny absolutely loves it. </p><p>“Of course they will, Yongie.” Johnny bites his lip as the nickname slips from his mouth, leaving him to watch Taeyong’s eyes grow wide for a second before he looks down at his hot chocolate with a small smile and yeah, Johnny is one hundred percent smitten and willing to get his shit together if it means having the privilege to hold Taeyong’s hand in public and to be the person standing next to him. And yes, kiss Taeyong and call him cute without feeling weird about it. </p><p>“You’re the one with all the ideas, I feel bad for taking your credit.” </p><p>Johnny raises an eyebrow, putting his mug down on the table. “You’re the one who came up with the idea! Buying gifts for twenty-one people is mental, but you’re doing it.” </p><p>Taeyong bites his lip, and Johnny smiles. Taeyong has always had an issue with accepting compliments, even if they are as subtle as this one, and while it is endearing to see him squirm like that, Johnny wishes Taeyong could see how loved he is. </p><p>“Twenty-two, Johnny.” Taeyong corrects him, raising his mug to his mouth and taking a big gulp. Johnny shrugs. By the time Christmas rolls around he will have convinced Taeyong that he shouldn’t worry about getting him a gift, but for now he allows Taeyong to live in the fantasy world of buying Johnny a gift. </p><p>Johnny still has to order the gift he came up with for Taeyong a few days ago, when Yuta had drilled it into his head that Taeyong might actually like him as well and it hadn’t left his mind since. He wants to order Taeyong’s favorite childhood book, a Korean translation of a bundled version of different fairy tales. Johnny happens to know from a very reliable source — Doyoung after having a few beers — that Cinderella and Rapunzel are Taeyong’s favorite tales, and finding an older edition has proven quite the challenge so far. </p><p>Johnny will simply have to stop Taeyong from buying him a gift when it comes to it, especially if he is around when Taeyong tries to. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” </p><p>Taeyong takes another sip before turning his head to look out the window displaying the inside of the mall, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry for dragging you out on your day off.” </p><p>Johnny raises an eyebrow. “I have nothing better to do.” </p><p>“Okay fine, be like that.” Taeyong huffs, but Johnny knows he isn’t offended. They finish their drinks with soft conversation around them and between them, questions travelling across the table service as they talk and Johnny loves it. By the time they have both finished their drinks Johnny nearly forgets they are here to find presents for their friends, not on date. </p><p>It hits Johnny when he watches Taeyong’s eyes light up in a store ten minutes later, holding onto a soft pink hoodie that is way too big for him. He is holding several bags, looking very much like the boyfriend while Taeyong shops for things, and Johnny hates the fact that he isn’t actually the boyfriend. </p><p>Kun will hit him across the head when Johnny inevitably tells him later today, but for now Johnny allows himself to watch Taeyong walk from store to store, deeming some gifts unfitting for his friends. When they leave the mall with four more bags, Taeyong seems content, and that is all that matters to Johnny. They have managed to find a gift for twelve of their friends, and Johnny supposes that lifts some sort of stress off of Taeyong’s shoulders. </p><p>It’s adorable in the sweetest way, how Taeyong gets excited about the prospect of wrapping each gift individually, and Johnny listens to Taeyong ramble about how he will write a lovely letter for each and every one of them with butterflies in his stomach as they ride the bus back to campus. </p><p> </p><p>Another week passes, Christmas coming closer and closer with each passing day. Decorations are starting to pop up around the campus more and more. There is a Christmas tree in every school building, or so Johnny has heard, and a bigger one in the international student lounge. </p><p>Johnny doesn’t come there a lot anymore. Mainly because he doesn’t see himself as an international student any longer, but also because it is mostly for first years trying to find their way in a new city and environment. The only reason why Johnny knew that the Christmas tree in there is bigger than the others around campus is because he visited the lounge with Mark and Shotaro two days ago, the latter having some questions and too anxious to go alone just yet. </p><p>Not that the Christmas trees around campus matter that much, really, for Johnny has other things to worry about. He still hasn’t asked Taeyong out to dinner and Christmas is getting closer by the day, the tear-off calendar Johnny has in his room getting thinner and thinner, and Johnny knows he needs to hurry. </p><p>Not because time is running out, but because if Johnny doesn’t ask Taeyong out, his Christmas gift will look far too overpowered and well thought out to just be a present from a friend to a friend. </p><p>And Johnny has some ideas. He could just straight up ask Taeyong, of course, but Johnny thinks that is far too easy. He could also hide it with his drink order the next time they go out to buy more gifts, but Kun had shot that idea down immediately. Johnny has taken that advice quite seriously, and now he is left with zero ideas on how to ask Taeyong out.</p><p>Johnny may be good with gifts and all, but when it comes to things like this Johnny is like a toddler running around a toy store. Excited but extremely lost. </p><p>“You alright, hyung?” Jaehyun pulls Johnny out of his thoughts, moving his eyes from where he had been looking at himself in the mirror of the practice room to look at Jaehyun instead. Johnny smiles, nodding. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired, I think.” </p><p>Jaehyun nods, not really looking convinced. There’s just a few of them in the practice room left, the rest of the crew most likely on their way home already or changing out of their dirty clothes, leaving Jaehyun, Yuta, Taeyong and Johnny to clean up after. Johnny doesn’t mind; the first years have a project to hand in in two days and so the last years had forced them to leave, despite the fact that both Chenle and Jeno felt bad leaving everyone else to clean up. </p><p>There isn’t much to clean up, anyway, and Taeyong has already done most of it with Yuta breathing down his neck, asking him what present he is getting Yuta. Johnny rolls his eyes when he sees Yuta grin at Taeyong through the mirror, a flush appearing on Taeyong’s cheeks. Johnny can feel a bit of jealousy stir in his gut, but he ignores it. Yuta has Sicheng, and they are very much happy and in love. Besides, Johnny has no reason to be jealous. Taeyong and him aren’t dating, after all. </p><p>“Jae!” Johnny startles from his thoughts again when Yuta walks up to Jaehyun with a glint in his eyes that Johnny can only recognize as mischief, and he is barely able to hold in a groan as he watches Yuta sling an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Wanna grab a coffee with me? Sicheng has some studying to do.”</p><p>There is absolutely no correlation between Sicheng and Yuta being bored, for Yuta can easily do other things while his boyfriend does his studying, but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to realize that matter as he nods, a small smile appearing on his face. “Sure! I’ll text Doyoung I’ll be back a little late.” </p><p>Before Johnny can even say something to either Jaehyun or Yuta, Yuta steers them both out of the practice room, the door closing behind them making something in Johnny’s chest settle. Taeyong moves up from where he had been crouched down, fiddling with his phone and the speakers, and Johnny sighs. “Just us, then.”</p><p>Taeyong jumps, turning his head and looking at Johnny with wide eyes, and Johnny snorts. “Still here.” </p><p>“You scared me! I thought you left with Yuta and Jaehyun!” Taeyong exclaims, putting a hand on his chest. Taeyong’s hands are smaller than Johnny’s, Johnny knows this, but every time he looks at them he wants nothing more than to hold them in his own. </p><p>“I can’t possibly leave you alone, can I?” Johnny asks, adding a bit of dramatic flair to his voice. Taeyong merely chuckles, shaking his head, before he unplugs his phone from the speaker system. </p><p>“Would you want to grab dinner?” Johnny asks as he watches Taeyong more around, grabbing his stuff from several different surfaces. He doesn’t know where the courage came from all of a sudden, but he can’t exactly take his words back now. Taeyong freezes, holding his hoodie to his chest, and he nods. </p><p>Johnny feels his heart jump in his chest, but he ignores that in favour of smiling back at Taeyong. “Cool. We could get some tteokbokki?” </p><p>Taeyong hums, “Sounds fine by me.” </p><p>Johnny doesn’t exactly know why, but he can sense that Taeyong feels slightly awkward. They have been spending more time together because of their quest to find presents for everyone, but Johnny supposes that perhaps, Taeyong doesn’t want more than that. </p><p>He instantly feels guilty for making Taeyong have dinner with him but before his thoughts can spiral, Taeyong moves toward the door and opens it, looking at Johnny expectantly. Johnny follows him out of the practice room and down the hall to the dressing rooms, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his mind trying to remind him that this isn’t a date. </p><p>“Have you ordered the gift for Jisung?” Johnny asks as they walk into the dressing room, the room empty apart from Taeyong and his stuff. Kun would hit Johnny across the head at the way Johnny has suddenly become quite awkward around Taeyong, but Kun isn’t here and therefore Johnny counts himself lucky. </p><p>Taeyong nods, “It’s supposed to be delivered tomorrow, but with christmas and stuff I think it might be a little longer.” </p><p>Johnny hums. “How many does that make?”</p><p>Taeyong stops moving, holding his deodorant up to his elbow as he thinks, and Johnny feels his heart seize at the endearing sight. “Fifteen, I believe.” </p><p>“Well, I’d say we’re doing great.” </p><p>Taeyong giggles, nodding. “We sure are. I can’t relax until we have everything, though.” </p><p>Johnny understands that, so he nods. Taeyong had sent him a picture of the giant heap of presents already wrapped and ready to go, a letter taped to every single one of them, a few days ago. Johnny can’t really believe that he has the honor of knowing such a kind and loving person, but he figures that he has to believe it in order to understand why Taeyong is doing all of this.</p><p>Johnny has an idea, sort of. More than half of their crew consists of students from other Asian countries, and they live far away from home. Since they are students and only Chenle’s family earns more money than the average family, most of them can’t visit their parents all that often. Johnny knows that Mark gets homesick, and so does Lucas, and so he figures that Taeyong wants to make them feel like their crew can be a second family, can be their home away from home. </p><p>While Johnny is technically also a foreign student, he doesn’t exactly treat himself as such or put himself in that category. He is used to South-Korea, visited it a lot as a child to see family, and that isn’t something the rest of the foreign students in the crew can say. </p><p>“You’re incredibly sweet to them, you know?” Johnny says, making Taeyong turn around to look at him with those wide eyes Johnny is a sucker for. </p><p>“I just want them to have gifts.” </p><p>Johnny snorts, shaking his head. “If you wanted them to have ‘just gifts’ you wouldn’t be putting in this much effort. You want all of them to be absolutely perfect.” </p><p>Taeyong closes his eyes, nodding. “That’s because they all deserve perfect gifts. This is our last Christmas together, the older group leaving, and I want it to be perfect.” </p><p>“They are all going to love it, don’t worry too much.” Johnny says, shrugging on his own hoodie after freshening up, and Taeyong nods. </p><p>“You’re right.” </p><p> </p><p>The restaurant Johnny chooses isn’t far from campus and when they walk in, most of the tables are therefore filled up and taken by other students. Johnny doesn’t really mind, though, and finds them both a table in the corner. </p><p>“How are your classes?” Taeyong asks when they are seated, his eyes trained on the wall behind Johnny. Johnny can see it in the way Taeyong’s eyes don’t seem to be in full focus, slightly off center. He wonders what he did wrong, if Taeyong doesn’t want to look him in the eye, but he tries to shrug it off for now. </p><p>“They’ve been going okay. Not too busy. I’m still not sure about my masters, yet.” Johnny answers, honestly. He isn’t sure whether he wants to do a masters or go straight to work after graduation, or perhaps even go travelling for a bit before he settles down with a job. Photography jobs are hard to come by, though, so Johnny knows if he receives an offer he will have to take it. </p><p>Taeyong hums, nodding. “Me too. It’s all so confusing and I don’t know what I want, yet.” </p><p>Taeyong’s answer is honest, vulnerable, but he still isn’t looking at Johnny right in front of him. Johnny frowns for a minute, hoping that Taeyong will think it’s because Taeyong doesn’t know what he wants to do just yet. “That’s normal, though. I feel like none of us really know what we want to do.” </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen. “I always thought you knew exactly what you wanted to do.” </p><p>Johnny shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders. “Even I’m not always sure, Taeyongie.” </p><p>Johnny watches with great pleasure as Taeyong flushes slightly, his cheeks turning a soft red. Johnny wishes he could be smooth like Kun or self assured like Sicheng, both of them asking out their boyfriends with such ease it was startling. Johnny wishes he has that, but instead he is left with a mind that overthinks everything and before he knows it, they are halfway through their dinner and despite the conversation flowing easily, he still hasn’t said anything about how he would like to kiss Taeyong, if Taeyong would allow Johnny to. </p><p>“How are your parents?” Johnny asks, trying to fill a lull in the conversation up with a topic he knows Taeyong enjoys. Taeyong’s parents are lovely, lovely people, who have provided cookies and other delicious stuff whenever Taeyong visits them and takes some of it back to the university to share after practice, and while they don’t have a lot of performances they sometimes busk on the busy streets of Seoul and they come and watch whenever they can. </p><p>It’s adorable, and Johnny finds himself startled to realize that he wouldn’t mind having them as his in-laws. It’s way too fast to even think about such a thing, considering the fact that Johnny hasn’t even kissed Taeyong yet, let alone ask him out. </p><p>Taeyong smiles, “They’re doing great, actually. Mother says the bakery is doing extremely well because of the upcoming holidays.” </p><p>Johnny hums, relieved. “That’s amazing. I’m sure they’ll be busy for the next few weeks.” </p><p>Taeyong nods, his smile growing bigger. “The bakery was such a great risk. I’m just glad it’s successful.” </p><p>Johnny smiles, “Of course. They deserve it.” </p><p>The bakery that Taeyong’s parents own is in their own neigborhood, nestled between other shops and restaurants, and it’s cute and small. The baked goods are absolutely delicious, apparently, and Johnny would love to visit with Taeyong if he could. </p><p>“Thank you, Johnny. Actually — I had a,” Before Taeyong can finish his sentence, though, the waitress walks up to them with a smile on her face. She starts to take away their empty plates and bowls. Johnny watches Taeyong’s face turn red once more, his eyes moving everywhere except for Johnny’s face, and when the waitress is gone and Taeyong seems to not want to finish his sentence, Johnny clears his throat.</p><p>“What were you going to say?” He asks, wishing that Taeyong would just look at him for a second. Taeyong’s eyes stop moving, freezing as he looks down at the table, and Johnny can see that his fingers are shaking. </p><p>“Are you okay? Is everything alright?” Johnny asks, leaning over to take one of Taeyong’s hands in his as a reflex. He doesn’t really realize what he has done until Taeyong’s eyes fly up to look Johnny in the eye, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. Before Johnny can drop Taeyong’s hand and apologize, though, he feels Taeyong’s hand tighten around his fingers. </p><p>“I’m fine! Really! I just — this is uh, awkward. Would you —” </p><p>Johnny squeezes Taeyong’s hand, nodding his head to encourage Taeyong, and he flushes. “Would you — want to go out on a date with me?” </p><p>Johnny feels his heart leap out of his chest. If it was possible he is sure his heart would do a backflip and a dance, but all he can do is sit on his chair and eye Taeyong like he has grown a second head. He feels the ridiculous butterflies swarm in his stomach, can feel the sudden urge to kiss Taeyong grow stronger, but he resists. “Like a date date?”</p><p>Taeyong’s smile drops slightly, and Johnny feels his heart sink. “Yeah? If you want it to be?” </p><p>“I would love to, Taeyong!” Johnny says, hoping that his smile conveys the feelings and things he would like to say. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Taeyong with the fact that all Johnny has been able to think about is kissing Taeyong, holding his hand and cuddling with him. Johnny supposes that isn’t the best way to go about it, and therefore he bites it all down and instead continues to make eye contact with Taeyong, who giggles. </p><p>“Thank <em>god</em>!” He says, his smile growing. “That makes me so happy!” </p><p>Johnny returns Taeyong’s smile, squeezing the hand he is still holding, and Taeyong laughs. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” </p><p>Johnny snorts, shaking his head. “I doubt it’s longer than me. I was planning on asking you out sometime this week.” </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen, “You’re kidding.”</p><p>Johnny moves around in his seat a bit before shaking his head. “No! I was going to ask you to go out on a date with me soon enough.” </p><p>Taeyong smirks, “How were you going to do it?” </p><p>Johnny laughs, winking. “That’s for me to know and you to guess at.” </p><p>“Oh come on! That’s just highly unfair!” </p><p> </p><p>The practice room is, for once, not filled with loud and heavy music, beats making the ground vibrate as feet land on the floor with such power that sometimes Johnny wonders whether the practice rooms downstairs aren’t bothered by it. Twenty-three people equals to forty-six feet and while Johnny doesn’t really think so, he knows they are loud whenever they practice all together.</p><p>It isn’t often they get all twenty-three members in for practice. Usually they practice in smaller groups, their different class schedules making it hard to see everyone and practice all at the same time, but they have been together more and more for the past few weeks. </p><p>Johnny likes it, when they are all in the room. He isn’t as close to some of the members as he is to others, but he does think of all of them as his friends. He likes having the group together, likes having everyone having fun with one another, and three days before christmas break starts is the best day for it, really.</p><p>Some kids are heading home for the winter break and so Kun and Taeyong had come up with the idea to host a Christmas get-together just a few days before the holidays start. Johnny watches as everyone slowly makes their way inside, their regular clothes on instead of dancing attire. </p><p>The looks everyone has on their faces when they enter is something Johnny will never forget. Shotaro and Yuta had been the first to enter, Shotaro nearly bursting into tears, and Yuta had merely smiled. Johnny watches as Dejun and Yangyang walk inside and freeze, the pile of gifts in the middle of the room making their eyes grow wide. </p><p>“Were we supposed to bring gifts?” Yangyang asks, his eyes already looking guilty, and Johnny shakes his head. </p><p>“No worries, Taeyong and I took care of it.” </p><p>Taeyong is standing in the other corner, fiddling with the speaker they usually use for their music they dance to. Cliche christmas songs echo through the room and the kids who are already sitting seem to be enjoying the hot chocolate Johnny had brought in a few thermos bottles. </p><p>“Oh thank god.” Dejun exhales, pulling Yangyang away from the entrance and into the circle. Johnny looks up to where Taeyong is standing, holding his own cup of hot chocolate and anxiously watching the members enter one by one. Johnny sighs before leaving his post at the door, making his way across the room and wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s shoulder. </p><p>“It’s going to be fine.” Johnny whispers while Taeyong relaxes into his hold, his shoulders slouching as the tension leaves his system. </p><p>“I know,” he sighs, “But I can’t help feeling nervous.” </p><p>Johnny hums, “I know, but they are all going to love their gifts.” </p><p>Taeyong huffs, “That’s because you’re incredible at picking gifts.” </p><p>Johnny laughs, digging his nose into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “You came up with the idea, though. Take all the credit.” </p><p>The gift Johnny has gotten for Taeyong, the older printed version of his favorite fairy tales, isn’t among the pile of gifts. Johnny gave it to him before they left for the practice room, and Johnny had watched Taeyong nearly burst into tears. </p><p>Taeyong had given Johnny a tiger plushie to add to his collection on his shelf, and while Johnny hadn’t expected that, he loves it all the same. </p><p>“I won’t! You did it, too.” </p><p>“Fine, fine.” Johnny says, looking up to see Lucas and Jungwoo enter the room as the last two to arrive. </p><p>All the members are now sitting in a circle, hot chocolate in hand, and it’s a wonderful sight to Johnny. It’s the last Christmas with the crew for him, for most of the last years, and while it’s sad and terrifying, Johnny can wholeheartedly say that he is also excited for it. He now has Taeyong by his side, after all, and despite the fact that they are still fresh, Johnny feels like it might last a really long while. </p><p>Johnny watches as every member unwraps their gift with a happy heart, Taeyong’s hand never leaving his, and Johnny squeezes it every time another member reads their letter and by the time half of the members have gotten their gifts, Ten, Mark, Sungchan, Jisung and Jungwoo are already crying. </p><p>Johnny stands up to give everyone a refill for their hot chocolates as they take a short break, Taeyong following behind with snacks, and when they start up again everyone has an even bigger smile on their face. </p><p>Johnny makes brief eye contact with Kun as he unwraps his own gift, letting out a gasp as his new decor airplane comes into view. It had been one of the more expensive gifts and Johnny still feels bad about that, but he chipped in despite Taeyong’s protests. He hopes that perhaps Kun will put it in the living room somewhere so that Johnny can enjoy it too, from time to time, but he fears that Kun will treasure it far too much and hide it safely in his own room. </p><p>There’s laughter while the christmas songs echo through the practice room, and it’s wonderful. Whenever another member reads their letter the conversation halts, every pair of ears eagerly focuses on Taeyong’s written words and Johnny can’t help but smile each time. Taeyong may not be the best when it comes to gifts, but he does have a certain power with words that Johnny can’t copy. </p><p>It takes a full three hours before everyone has opened their gifts and everything dies down and by the time everyone has left and hugged both Taeyong and him, Johnny is exhausted but satisfied. At first he had deemed Taeyong insane for wanting to buy every single one of the members a gift, but as Johnny watches Taeyong clean up the paper cups and dump the wrapping paper into a plastic bag, he knows that while it may have been an insane idea nonetheless, the idea comes from Taeyong’s kind heart and giving soul. </p><p>There is love in everything Taeyong does and it has been palpable in the gifts. As if Taeyong had wrapped each and every one of them with a little bit of love. </p><p>Johnny walks up to Taeyong, wraps his arms around his small waist, and listens to the hum that Taeyong lets out. “It was wonderful, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Taeyong nods, turning around in Johnny’s hold before standing on his tippy toes and kissing Johnny softly on the lips. “Absolutely wonderful.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always highly appreciated!! Happy holidays!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>